The Bond
by UnderWaterUnicorn
Summary: They were the Hamato Family. A highly lethal group of mafia members with the strongest bond in New York. And Nothing – nothing – came between the strongest bond in New York. Except something did. Something unexpectedly terrible. Human fic/mafia group.


**In this story the turtles are human and in the Mafia. I got the idea after looking through some photos a few days ago. So please enjoy and at the end if you would like more of this story please let me know in a nice REVIEW!**

* * *

There were four of them. Separated of course, but they all knew where each of them were. It was natural really, like breathing. Simple and sweet – yet complicated to the new born.

How, you might ask? He would laugh at such a stupid question. Following with that answer, you should have figured it out, it was natural. No, no, he is not calling you stupid – just slightly less knowledgeable of these types of situations. But really, was it that hard to tell, or yet _feel_?

Yes, that is right; the four of them were brothers. Good hearted brothers, that were strong and companionate, who in fact cared very much for each other, despite their rants.

That is why they were the strongest family in New York, because no matter what came their way, they would be there for each other. Nothing could come between their family bonds.

No distance.

No career.

No marriage.

No damn Foot clan.

They were the Hamato Family. And Nothing – _nothing_ – came between the strongest bond in New York.

* * *

It was a stake out, a regular one that did not take many hours, less than nine but more than five. But this one – this one simple stake out began as normal as possible, then it went south. Or it broke down in hell, if I may.

"Are you sure this dress doesn't make my butt look big?" Mikey turned to look back at his behind and tugged harshly at the fabric, which in return the material snapped back with a silent yet deadly slap, earning a slight unsuspected yelp from the young man.

"I still stand uncorrected," Raph said with a sigh, his hand coming up to cover his face, "You are one ugly chick, Mikey."

"Thanks Raph," the younger man replied with a glee filled smile, "I knew you had the hot's for me."

Raphael gave a frown before replying, which was cut off quickly. "Raph don't say it, and Mike – quit talking we can't lure the target in if you keep picking at your ass all night while talking to yourself."

"Someone's mad," Raph looked up from his newspaper and looked up towards the roof. Sure enough there was a dark figure, looming over the building looking down towards their little brother dressed in a tight blue dress.

After a few seconds of silence, "I know my butt was big before – but did you really need to put on the strap on enlarger? I mean is this guy that horny or is he just a normal white trash ninja looking for something to bang on the first date?"

"You volunteered," Raph replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"My stunning looks are all natural Raph, just like your ugliness."

Raph flinched, "If this wasn't a-"

"Guys can we just keep quiet for one minute, please," Leo leaned back as he put both hand on his face.

"Sorry Leo, but really I am damn sexy!" Clenching his fist and throwing it into the air, Mikey stepped forward, which wasn't much, since his feet were placed inside skyscraping heels

"Um, ma'am?" A light shaky voice floated through the conversation.

Mikey squeaked slightly. "W-Why hello," he coughed a bit then put on a womanly voice, "Hello there!"

"Are you Daisy?" The man was small and scrawny, his voice shaky and defenseless. Not to mention he wore glasses that overflowed his face. How the hell did he get into the Foot clan?

"Why yes, yes I am!" Mikey smiled brightly, the makeup slightly messed up from the many complaints. "And you must be-"

"Nick! Nick Armstrong," Nick pushed up his glasses, "You look beautiful, Ms. Daisy."

A girlish giggle, "Oh stop it, you'll make me blush. But maybe say it one more time for my brother – who is not near us at all – you know what just write it down!" Another giggle.

The younger sibling, who dressed as a woman, was not that all convincing to the other two brothers, but to the eye of a stranger it seemed work. All in all, he wasn't that bad. His blond hair that was usually pushed backwards with a winded swoop was covered up with a long orange wig. His dress and heels were a bright sky blue that sparkled as he moved. For one more added effect they had placed colored contacts to cover his sparkling blue eyes – which were now a dull olive green.

"Stupid ugly ass chick," Raph grumbled as he flipped a page.

"He plays the part well, I guess." Leo adjusted his earpiece as he tried to listen over Mikey's conversation with their target.

"Better than I could have done," Raph said with a rub of the neck.

"Are you volunteering for next interrogation?"

"Fuck that."

"Thought so," Leo smiled slightly.

* * *

"You have such beautiful eyes, Ms. Daisy." Nick said slightly as he leaned forward across the table.

"Oh, ho! Nick, you have such nice," Mikey stopped.

"Nice what?" Nick smiled, sending a shiver down Mikey's back as the man leaned closer towards him.

"Um…nice…um…glasses?"

"Really," Nick sat back, his face astonished and slightly overwhelmed.

"Yes! Yes of course, that's it glasses!" Mikey giggled.

Nick paused, "Oh thank gosh someone likes them – my mom got them for me. Everyone at my job hates them."

"Oh really? Well that doesn't seem all that fair," Mikey picked up his coffee and brought it up towards his mouth drinking tiny sips.

"You know Ms. Daisy, I really like you," Nick sniffed quickly and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Suddenly his face covered in sweat, and beads of the liquid ran down his face. "Would…would you l-like to…" Nick cleared his throat, "Come back to my house and have a nap – on my bed of course –with me – under the covers."

Unfortunately for Mikey, he decided to take a large gulp during the last part and spit back out the liquid. The cup dropped out of his hand and doused his dress, and as he kept spitting out the sweet coffee, the spray splattered onto Nick. "W-What?" Mikey asked loudly, his womanly voice absent. "That's not how you ask someone to sleep with you! I was _right_! You _are_ a perverted man!"

"W-what?" Nick's voice shook with slight anger and confusion.

Blinking, Mikey realized quickly what he had said and cleared his throat. "I mean, of course Nick! I would love to. But first can you join me in the ladies room to clean ourselves up."

"…"

"Of course you can, now hurry up and come along!" Mikey stood quickly, ignoring the cup as it dropped to the floor and shattered into pieces. As he took Nicks hand, Mikey walked swiftly towards the one man bathroom and flung the man inside and he locked the door behind him.

"Way to go Mikey," Raph buzzed through Mikey's earpiece.

"Did you hear what he said?" Mikey hissed harshly.

"Ya, at least someone have the hot's for ya, _Ms. Daisy_."

"Ms. Daisy?" Nick questioned.

"Oh dear me, oh my," Mikey giggled uneasily. Taking off his high heels, Mikey swung around and smashed the platform into Nick's head. Nick crumpled to the ground as he fell into an unconscious state. Tearing off his wig, Mikey flung the orange blob to the ground and ran hands through his hair. "I feel bad for him."

"Oh really? Why, 'cause he probably died from that hit?" Raph said as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"No," Mikey replied. Once he opened the door, clothes were flung into his face and he stumbled back slightly. Taking a gulp of air, Mikey smiled at his older brother. "Just feel bad that he has to come back with us."

Raph was tall, taller than his other three brothers. His face seemed angered but amused – seeing as how his amber eyes shinned. The dark red hair was spiked behind the sunglasses that were pushed up onto the top of his head. Before shutting the door, Mikey couldn't help but release the tie that was normally knotted sloppily around his brothers' neck, was now draped behind his unbuttoned tux.

Raph scoffed as he turned around and put his hands in his pockets, typical Michelangelo. Many other café customers were turned around in their seat, some whispering to others in question (at least that's what he hoped) and others sitting there silently, their faces drawn in confusion. The door opened behind him a few minutes later and Mikey came out with the man's arm swung around his shoulders and the makeup still dressed across his face, but back into his tux and hat.

Leo stood as he watched his two brothers walk away from the café. He closed his eyes lightly and breathed in a sigh of relief. The mission went smooth. Yes, a bump here, drop there, and an unconscious man that they were not supposed to be really taking with them at the moment – but hey, the mission went fine. Smiling with a light sigh, he jumped down the fire escape with little to no difficulty and proceeded down the alley way and marched his way back to the waiting point.

* * *

They came from the same father, who is named Yoshi Hamato and is in fact is the boss of the Hamato family, which is a Mafia family. He had four sons, who did not seem to mind the fact they had all come from a different mother. In fact, they seemed to not even notice the difference. And to Yoshi, that's all that mattered.

Leonardo Hamato is the eldest of the three. His hair a dark midnight black and his eyes shining blue behind the dark locks. His mother was a young painter, and Leonardo did represent his mother well. Yoshi had met her in an art gallery, and it was love at first sight for him. She was gorgeous beyond compare. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in silky waves, and eyes gleamed with excitement. Yoshi wanted to marry her and yet she asked him to wait – because would he really stay with her if she was carrying his child? She died during child birth and he was left to take care of the child that had killed his first true love.

A year and a half pasted. The Raphael and Donatello Hamato came from a woman who Yoshi had, regretfully, a one night stand with. There was not much to tell from the night, Yoshi had been drunk and sent off his person body guards elsewhere while he met a woman who undoubtedly was the most open in the bar. Months passed and he found them on his doorstep and a very unkind note written about the children.

The last was Michelangelo Hamato, who indeed had a very spunky mother. After two years from finding Raphael and Donatello, Yoshi had encountered a young woman with sun kiss hair and breath taking blue eyes. They fell in love, sadly the woman more than Yoshi, and after a few months she had wanted to carry his child. So Michelangelo came along. But Yoshi did not want to have another child, and suddenly the woman resented Michelangelo for taking her love from her. As payback the woman went crazy and abused Michelangelo. It wasn't long till the Child Protection services found out and put the young blond child in Yoshi's hands and the woman in jail.

Now twenty years later the four brothers were proud to be living with their father. They were the Hamato Family. And Nothing – nothing – came between the strongest bond in New York.

Except something did.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's me, Steve. Ya, I get it I've been gone for…a year and a half – maybe two? But anyway, I'll get to that later when I have a better excuse for not showing up.**

**Next chapter will focus more on the whole family, yes even Donnie, I know I left him out of this one. But I will show you all what the plot is of the story next chapter. **

**So please stick around and REVIEW! :D**


End file.
